Satans Chara
by Life-is-meh
Summary: What part in Satans chara scheme do the guardians have? How will Amu's love life be affected by it unraveling? M for later chapters. still read tho, it is good, i think.


"W-WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" yelled Amu. she was covered in the blood of her lover, Tadase. "He was trying to stop us from enslaving the humans, he had to die" Ran said, as if it were obvious. "I TRUSTED YOU!" she couldnt believe what was happening. The charas had always been nice and helpful. It didn't make any sense. "Amu, you look confused" Ran said in her sweet tone. Like she hadn't just killed tadase."Why did you do all of this? Why did you ruin the government? Why did you destroy all the churches?" said Amu, while fighting her flowing tears. "Oh Amu, you have to much faith in the good in people. Maybe that's why you let yourself fall for ikuto for him to just leave you to look for his father" Ran said, with a smirk "LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS! This is about you and the rest of those monsters!". "Oh yes, about that. Hmm, where do I start? Oh I know, the embryo." "What about it?" "It doesn't grant wishes. Those were lies. All lies. Easter knew it though. They knew the real power of the embryo. Well, a few of the members did. Most didn't though. You see, the embryo holds the Satan chara. Since Satan can never walk on earth again he made a system that went around the laws of supernatural banishment. He made it so the true evil in all people was concentrated into an egg. The truly determined people are the ones who would go to any lengths to get what they truly wanted. And that, dear Amu, takes a lot of evil."

"I.. I don't understand!" "Of course not, you rarely do. The ones with pure sinister potential have eggs that bear charas.

Charas who will prove they only want what their bearer wants. Really, we just want you to get more confidence in yourselves,

confidence is power and will. We get all of you power. We grow stronger as you do. The embryo has a bearer with enough power to take over the world. Easter's real goal was to capture and destroy the egg. Nobody believed them, so they made a much more fun story that people would easily enough go with. Little did they know, the leader possessed the demons master egg. The guardians, were a group of humans who knew they would never last. They were wise enough to know it was better to be a lap dog to us than be eliminated. Their goal was to find the egg and set it loose on the world so they could be praised by

there inevitable future master. Tadase looked promising at first, but his chara was clouded with human thoughts. We did not

allow him to know the truth. We lied to Kiseki, telling him wed changed, that our new goal was to help our bearers. He was

so foolish."

Amu could not believe what she was hearing. All these years, all the lies. Not only from the charas, but her best friends.

Kukai knew, it's his fault Tadase died. Yaya knew, it was her fault Tadase died. Rima knew, it was her fault tadase died.

They all knew, all the guardians. Even Tadase's brother knew. How could they do this! Basically everyone she loved betrayed

her! Now what? Nobody had the power to stop them. For every human there was a chara 50 times more powerful. It was if all

was hopeless. How could they possibly survive? Satan was going to win.

Miki tried to comfort Amu. "Amu, don't be so sad. I mean, you did bear the second most powerful charas in the world, you

should be proud. I will sing you a song. Maybe it will cheer you up? okay... 'Drew, draw, drawn. They're all gone. From Satan

we spawn. It's the final dawn. Truth be told. All we hold. All the mortal's desires are in the fires. The charas finally win, let the fun begin. It's all your doing, our victory brewing. Its all your fault, there's no prevail, earth will hold the creatures of hell! But don't feel shame, that you're to blame! You should be proud, SO SING IT LOUD!"

That did not help at all. "C'mon Amu, cheer up. at least you'll go to heaven after this" chipped in su. Oh how could su do

this. "I could cook up a real yummy last meal, just for you, if you want?" "no.. I, I wont be needing a new last meal yet"

Amu said, with a new confidence. She remembered what Dia said. She just needed to believe in herself, she could defeat them!

"I know the secret... to kill you all" Amu said with traceable venom. "Oh, do you?" Ran said in a mocking tone. "I just need to believe I can win and I will! I will kill every last one of you bastards with my inner strength!" "Amu, stop, you're embarrassing yourself. Don't you get it? We are your inner strength!" "th-then what!" Amu said still out of the loop. Ran annunciated every word trying to send the message. "Now that we are born, we are all your strength. Without us, you have NOTHING left inside you"

Me-ness: sorry its so short, I will make the next chapter longer. And it will be amuto eventually, don't worry. R&R bai bai!


End file.
